


Happy Trail

by takenbyst0rm



Series: Mandothon 2020 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, mixed metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyst0rm/pseuds/takenbyst0rm
Summary: Cara investigates where Omera has been sneaking off to and realizes Omera wanted her to follow.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mandothon 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020





	Happy Trail

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandothon 2020 Day 2 prompt Devour. I imagined this as Cara and Omera’s first time, but I feel like they have a familiarity that runs deeper.

It was dusk, and Cara saw Omera slink away from the fire for the third time that week. The air was thick with smoke, and everyone was too distracted with food or company to pay any mind. Winta was fully immersed explaining the rules of a game Din had taught her to a captivated huddle of other kids. Cara downed her spotchka and wandered to the space in the treeline where Omera had disappeared, finding an overgrown path beneath her feet.

Winding her way into the forest, she stopped when she caught sight of a lake, murky and gently rippled in the breeze. Cara scanned the edges for muddy footprints, but was startled by a splash from the middle of the water. Omera’s silhouette wavered there, water lapping at her shoulders. 

“Heard you coming.” Omera addressed her before turning around, trying to spy Cara’s figure between the trees. Cara stepped around a tree trunk, spying Omera’s clothes, earth tones blended in with the dirt and overgrown grass. She looked at Omera, then back up the path. 

“Don’t go.” Cara could see the corners of Omera’s smile through the haze of mist.

Instead of letting her mind kick into a spiral, Cara focused on undoing her shirt buttons, boots, then pants. Aware of Omera watching intently. Once her undergarments hit the ground, she clambered past the reeds and sank into the water, pushing off the mud with her toes.

When she blinked the water away from her eyes, Omera’s were closer than she expected. Omera laughed fondy, pushing Cara’s hair from covering the right half of her face. Bringing Omera’s face into focus. Droplets clung to her eyelashes and glimmered in the fading light. Rivulets of hair wound downward, spreading across her shoulders.

Cara swallowed, and felt the hitch of Omera’s breath cold on her damp skin. 

“Seems like a good spot to be alone,” Cara whispered.

“It didn’t used to be. For being alone.”

Their calves brushed against each other where they treaded water. Omera circled so her back was facing the nearest shore, floating onto her back to face the stars. Cara observed the water swell over stretches of her skin. Tilting her body back to see what she saw.

“I’m so tired of it being empty,” she sighed, her eyes tight as she scanned the first couple stars flickering into view. Cara didn’t understand how, surrounded by water, her mouth was so dry.

The sound of the water lapping at their ears and the buzzing of dragonfly wings filled the air. Omera could have floated away without her noticing.

“It’s nice. To have a place like this,” Cara said into the silence. To have you in it.

Omera’s hand brushed down her forearm, bumped into Cara’s hand. Held on.

Cara maneuvered upright, finding they’d drifted closer to shore, as she was now able to touch the lake bed. She tugged Omera closer over the water’s surface. In the moonlight, she could see Omera’s stomach rise and fall. Her gaze travelled upward to fix on brown eyes.

Omera turned, reaching for Cara’s shoulder, orienting their bodies almost flush. A sliver of water between them, wavering. Cara leaned in, and Omera rested her nose on her cheek. Her lips parted slightly, and she tilted her head to brush Cara’s. Cara’s grip on her hand tightened. The space between them closed. 

Omera moaned into Cara’s mouth as Cara took one step closer to shore, holding Omera’s body to her own. Omera’s hand roved upward through Cara’s shaved hair to grip at the locks on top of her head. Her other hand held Cara’s bicep in a vice. Soft sounds escaped Cara’s lips, were pressed into Omera’s jawline, down her neck, to her collarbone. The wet friction of Omera’s body on hers drove her hunger.

“Hold onto me,” Cara warned, gripping Omera’s thighs before striding toward shore. Omera hitched her legs around Cara’s waist, and her gasp amused Cara when their bodies broke free of the buoyancy of the water and Cara had her securely in her arms.

Once they got past the reeds, Cara dropped to her knees, laying Omera on her discarded trousers. Leaning back on one elbow, Omera reached for where Cara’s neck should be and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. Cara braced herself, hands on either side of Omera, meeting her passion full force. She tried to keep the needy sounds from escaping her lips, but Omera was determined to draw them out. When she sucked Cara’s earlobe through her teeth, she groaned, fingers ripping through a tuft of grass.

Omera let up, laughing giddily against her shoulder. Cara noticed the dirt under her fingernails, the leaves stuck in Omera’s hair. With considerable effort, she broke away, drawing up onto her knees.

“What are the chances there’s a remarkably convenient shower hidden around here?”

Omera bit her lip. “Best I can do is run home and promise not to take as long as usual.”

Cara’s eyebrow rose incredulously, “Think you’ll need someone to make sure you don’t?”

They tiptoed the paths between the krill ponds, Cara’s shirt haphazardly buttoned and Omera’s dress tied sideways. By the time they made it to Omera’s door, they could see the kids passed out around a game board in the dying firelight and the rest of the town drunkenly dispersing.

Cara did struggle combing blades of grass from Omera’s hair, but despite all distractions, they managed to make it out of the shower and into bed in less time than it took Cara alone.

If Omera smelled intoxicating covered in flecks of dirt and dripping in lake water, she was irresistible now, the faint scent of the tea leaves in her soap suffusing the air around her. Cara felt like she’d never have her fill, eyes roving over Omera’s body straddling her. Tilting her head forward, nose touching her sternum, Cara caressed her tongue over the goosebumps on Omera’s breasts, taking the raised bud of her nipple in her mouth and moaning softly. 

“Yes Cara--” Omera let her tease and touch at her, hips canting back and forth in response before sinking down to where Cara’s open thighs welcomed her. Her hand fell around Cara’s hip, thumb brushing over the dip between her stomach and hips. A huff of breath on her stomach when she kissed her there. Nose brushing thin strands of her happy trail to the edge of thick curls. 

Cara didn’t realize how hard she was biting her lip as she watched Omera bury her face in her folds. Her hands twisted themselves in the pillow above her head, clenching along with her thighs every time the flat of Omera’s tongue delved through her slick. 

When she felt the tips of Omera’s fingers circle around her, Cara couldn’t help but wind her fist into her hair, spurring her on with gentle tugs. Omera’s whine went straight to her clit, and Cara gushed all over her tongue. Omera chased it, holding her face closer, nose buried deep in a thatch of hair.

In contrast to their visceral connection, a delicate thread spun between them. Strung taut between it’s too much and don’t stop. Always diving in head first, Omera stirred the swell of Cara’s body on the feedback of brittle and broken groans.

When she could spare a glance, she noted Cara’s eyebrows scrunched together, as though braced against what barreled toward her. Rose up, molded by strong, sure hands. Cara came hard with a shout as it surged and broke over her. Her body contorted upward, but Omera held her through it, her forearm securely pressed across her waist. Cara’s moans turned into whines as Omera’s tongue on her clit urged her through more waves of pleasure.

Omera leaned in to kiss her, nursing her tongue against Cara’s bottom lip, teasing the edges of her sensitivity. Omera’s hair had clung to Cara’s thigh where she’d clenched against her head, and it stuck out in odd places. Just as Cara reached to tuck it back in place, Omera caught her thumb in her mouth, raising an eyebrow at her. Cara eased it further in the warm wetness between her lips. Seeing Omera’s eyes drift shut, Cara felt a weight on her chest lift and something else bubble up in its place. She grinned stupidly, feeling lightheaded, blood pounding in her ears. 

The sheets shifted as Cara rose to fold Omera into her arms, twisting and thumping her neatly on her back. She drank in the sight laid beneath her, as she had been in the lake. Now she could fully appreciate every swathe of skin with eager lips. 

She held the meat of her thighs with both hands, kissing up one, glancing up at Omera’s eyes blown wide when her breath tickled across her core, only to kiss down the other, savoring the beads of sweat in the crease in between. Even tingling with overstimulation, Cara’s entrance clenched. She teased herself as much as her partner. She heard Omera’s breaths--quick and short--melt into simmering sounds when Cara gave in, laving the tip of her tongue on her lips, outlining the curves of Omera’s skin. 

Getting caught up in the feel of her supple skin, the taste of her, Cara didn’t immediately realize how close Omera had drawn to the edge. Until a near-whisper “Cara please--I need--”

“Yes, anything” Cara murmured, forming the words around Omera’s clit.

“Hands--fingers. Oh ffff-- on...on my--” Omera took Cara’s wrist and shoved her hand between Cara’s mouth and her straining hips.

Cara repositioned herself, climbing over to lay by Omera’s side, propped on one hand. Her hair fell over her eyes briefly before she shook it away. She offered her other hand up to Omera, who parted her lips and coated two fingers in wetness, only to have Cara drag it down across her nipple, drawing out a whimper as she tugged the tender skin.

But Cara wanted to make her unwind and graciously returned to circling where Omera throbbed for her touch. She varied the pressure, watching raptly as Omera curled her body up for more if she let up in the slightest.  
Omera’s sighs grew more urgent, and Care bore down, delivering steady pulses, pushing and pulling. 

Looking down at Omera’s expression, strikingly open--poised--Cara shifted closer, snaking her other arm under Omera’s neck. As soon as Omera fell shaking in her arms, Cara covered her mouth with her own, swallowing her ecstasy. They lay like that, eliminating the space between them, drinking their fill of each other. 

When Cara withdrew her soaking fingers, it was her turn to lick them.


End file.
